hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Event Locations are monthly phenomenon that occur as downloadable content for the game. When Event data is updated or downloaded for the game, a new Location, Case, and Avatars will be added, with additions to the city. Every other Location explored except the Event Location will award entry keys (Ex. Ojime Beads) to play the new Event Location (see Events Entry Keys). The Event itself will have tokens for the event bonus mini-games and Stars to open Gifts. Higher level locations give more keys to the Event Location, (however, that doesn't mean that it's energy efficient to do so unless you have a lot of saved up energy) and the Event Location gives more stars and tokens as its Rank increases. Most efficient place to get event keys is the location from the previous event however it might needs special objects to be played which can be found in limited locations. Also after the current event is over the number of keys received from previous event location drops. The number of event entry keys earned in locations change based on how long an event lasts. These entry keys are converted to Skeleton Keys at the end of an event. Gifts/Stars/Hidden Keys/Mini Game Prizes (Ex. Hammer of Luck) however, are not converted and any excess is simply "lost". Once a player reaches 100 gifts inside their gift box then gifts will stop appearing on the map however players can still accept gifts from friends and they will appear inside the gift box. ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' 2019 Events 2018 Events 2017 Events 2016 Events 2015 Events Event Achievements Event Achievements are tasks a player can do during an event. The stars show achievements by the player during the event. By filling a star, a reward is earned. To see these rewards simply click on the star to see what the rewards are. To access these click on the countdown box on the right side of the screen, the player will then see an icon with a red ribbon on it. If that is clicked on, they will be able to see their stats. The same icon will show up visiting friends and you can see their stats as well. These are the Event Achievement goals needed to fill in a star, more goals completed the more a star gets filled in. Goals *Completing 1 event quest fills up the star by 3% *Finding 33 Event Keys fills up the star by 1% *Collecting 10 event assemblers fills up the star by 1% *Opening 15 Gifts in the gift chest fills up the star by 1% *Collecting 50 bonus items from mini-games fills up the star by 20% *Ranking up in the event location fills up the star by 20% *Meeting 10 friends in the City fills up the star by 1% *Completing a location with the specified anomaly (i.e. Illusions or Distortions) fills up the big star by 2% *Every time you explore the event location 10 times in a row without losing, the star fills up by 5% Rewards EventAchRewards1.png|Star 1 Rewards EventAchRewards2.png|Star 2 Rewards EventAchRewards3.png|Star 3 Rewards EventAchRewards4.png|Star 4 Rewards EventAchRewards5.png|Star 5 Rewards Visual Explanation (with rewards shown) Achievements2.png Achievements3.png Trivia * All event locations unlock at level 5 and cost 1000 coins to unlock * The energy requirements listed for events go up as your personal level rises * A Location's Rank does not affect the amount of Event keys it will provide (Events Entry Keys) * When friends send gifts, sometimes the boxes can be empty so be careful on accepting gifts from friends if you 100% do not want to waste stars * There are special event monsters that can be found floating about that drop coins, energy, or very rarely event keys Notes * Some of the event dates are only an estimate. * Some cases and event related names could be wrong, if you see something that is the wrong info, please correct it. (Or comment below) * If you are able to fill in any of the blanks, please do so! Gallery Feburary Totem.png|The News Stand, Golden Pagoda Totem, and Gift Basket. (Left-to-Right) Golden Pagoda Awards.png|The Golden Pagoda after the first Event Collection. Feburary Gift.png|A Gift near the Railcar. Feb 2018 Requirements.png|The Objectives for the Feburary 2018 Event. Eventstats1.png|Event Achievements Intro Eventstats2.png|Event Achievements Intro Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Hidden City Info * Guidelines for Creating Item Maps * Event Keys * Locations * Diary of Investigations Category:Events